


Snack Time

by Nightfeathers



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Cum drinking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Pain Play, M/M, Multi, Post Orgasm Torture, Rope Bondage, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfeathers/pseuds/Nightfeathers
Summary: Gratuitous scene wherein Adrian and D have got the reader exactly where they want you. Reader is male because there are so few like that. Let me know if anything needs further tagging. It's kinky but nothing too heavy I don't think?





	Snack Time

My face flushed as I tugged the restraints holding my arms high above my head. Alucard smirked up at me and licked one nipple, long since peaked. His fangs grazed my skin as he sucked it into his mouth, and I moaned softly. From the other side I heard a low laugh just before D captured my lips and ravished my mouth. I welcomed his tongue eagerly, offering my own. When I tried to prick my tongue on one of his fangs he pulled away and gave the nipple on his side a sharp tug.

“Such a naughty little thing.” His scolding made me blush even harder but I grinned up at him.

“Maybe you should punish me.” I tugged the ropes binding my wrists and ankles. I wanted to shake my chest at him but Adrian gave me a sharp nip with his teeth that made me gasp.

“Does that hurt?” He teased me with the point of a single clawed fingernail pressed into the sensitive tip.

“God yes.” I whimpered, lifting my chest. “Do it again, please!”

D dropped his head and both men suckled, licking and teasing while I moaned. A few moments later both of them scraped to either side with sharp fangs. I felt D’s penetrate my skin first and let out a cry as I felt him begin to feed. With every draw on my blood he sucked my nipple into his mouth licking and scraping it with hungry tugs. 

Adrian followed moments later, sliding his long canines into sensitive flesh slowly so I could feel every moment of penetration. I couldn’t form words by the time he too had pulled my nipple into his mouth. I strained towards both of them, lifting my chest, begging them to take more. Few things could make me come without ever touching myself but this was easily one, and both men were well aware. 

Their hands roamed my body, touching where they pleased, but neither went near the place I longed for them to touch the most. My hips strained towards them, my cock lifting itself as if begging them to give it some attention. They moved all around it, even down to my thighs and beneath to grab my butt, but they refused to touch me there.

I whimpered as they released my nipples and pulled away. Adrian licked a trickle of blood that flowed down the middle of my chest up until he was high enough to kiss me. I could taste my blood on his lips along with the hunger in his kiss.

D nibbled a trail down my chest, wrapping his hand around the base of my cock and lifting it until it pointed at the ceiling above. When he kissed the tip I shuddered and lifted my hips again, but he wouldn’t be enticed into giving me more. The tip of his tongue teased the slit in the head of my cock, pushing until it entered just a little. I moaned around Adrian’s kiss. Lifting his head, D pressed the tip of his pinky to the opening. “Do you want me to put this inside of you?”

Adrian released my mouth so I could answer. I gasped and strained towards his finger but it wasn’t enough answer. “Y-yes!” I managed to gasp the words.

“Yes what?” Adrian prompted, teasing my nipple with one of his sharp nails again. 

“Please… fuck my cock, D!” I groaned, straining towards him. I already had enough spilling from my cock that he wouldn’t need to add anymore. He obliged my by pressing slowly, and I got to watch his finger disappearing into the hole, stretching me open perfectly. He fucked me with it slowly, all while I strained for more. I felt a pinprick of pain from Adrian’s claw.

“I think he’s nearly ready.” Adrian remarked, leaning over my body to suck at the mark D had left.

“I am! I’m so ready. Please, fuck me both of you.” I begged, too aroused and desperate to come to give way to shame. “Please give me your cocks! Please! I need them so bad!”

Without removing his finger D bent down to lick my shaft. Adrian joined him, the two of them licking and kissed my like my cock was the greatest treat they’d ever been offered. The heat from Adrian’s mouth was incredible, and contrasted with D’s relatively cool temperature left me groaning and panting. Tears pricked my eyes. I needed to come so bad it was painful.

“Please…” I sobbed. “Adrian please, let me suck on you. I need you both so bad.” I looked at D with pleading eyes. “Please fuck me. I’ll do anything. Please!”

“Anything?” D broke away to look up at me. His eyes glinted wickedly but I could only nod desperately. He put a hand on Adrian’s soft blond hair. “He did say anything.”

“So he did.” Adrian grinned. 

I was treated to the sight of both men kissing each other hungrily then. Like the sun and the moon, black hair and blond hung together above me. D pulled his finger from my shaft and Adrian gripped the base, preventing me from coming just yet. Adrian moved up to my head and straddled me, offering me his long, thick shaft. I swallowed it down eagerly, sucking hard while he rocked his hips into my face. The taste was heaven itself, like nothing else I’d ever had and one I could never grow tired of. 

So enraptured was I by the feeling of him using my mouth that I missed the sound of D applying oil to his own shaft until its thick head was pressing against my opening. I tried to open my legs more to ease his way inside but the ropes wouldn’t let me. He untied them deftly and I spread myself wide and relaxed my hole as much as I could. Even with that, he had to press hard to get it all inside and I let out a loud groan around Adrian’s cock at the stretch. 

My own shaft strained even harder as he began stroking inside of me almost at once. I tried to press into D’s thrusts, but I was still restrained by my wrists and by Adrian’s weight where he pinned me to the bed. The blond knew just how fast to move to make sure I could breathe as he used my mouth like a fuck toy. I groaned and cried out around him as much as I could, knowing how much they loved the sound and because I simply couldn’t help it. D stroked the right spot inside me with every thrust of his hips and Adrian tasted like heaven in my mouth. I loved being fucked by these two gorgeous men and if not for Adrian’s warm, tight grip around my base I would have come at least twice already.

When Adrian’s rhythm began to falter I knew he was close. He groaned above me and I sucked all the harder. He spilled inside my mouth, filling it with his warm come. When I’d sucked out everything I could, he pulled back. I showed him the gift he’d given me before I let him watch me drink it down. He climbed off me so he could kiss me, D growled and began pounding my ass even harder.

The release of my cock from Adrian’s grip came without warning. I shot my load within seconds, crying out as pleasure made me blind and deaf to everything but the huge cock in my ass. I thanked them both,over and over while I begged D not to stop. 

After I come that hard my body was bound to be sensitive. I knew this would be my punishment but I couldn’t help myself. D still hadn’t come, and even after I had spilled everything had onto my own chest he was relentless. I began to squirm again, my body overstimulated to just this side of pain. I shouted, I wiggled and clenched and tried to get away, but there was no escape. Until D had finished fucking me I was getting fucked no matter what. Adrian sucked my shaft into his mouth just to add to it all, and I felt tears fall from my eyes again. No matter which way I moved I couldn’t escape his mouth or D’s cock, and despite my cries I absolutely loved it.

The torture went on for only a few minutes, but it was long enough to make me come a second time. Adrian sucked it down this time, and D roared as he finally pumped my ass full of his come. I squeezed him, milking it out of him as much as I could despite my own exhaustion. 

Afterwards both men crawled into bed with me. Adrian untied my hands but I couldn’t move. The two of them licked my chest, cleaning me up while my cock twitched. When they were down they helped me turn onto my side so I could lay on D’s chest. Adrian cuddled against me from behind. I fell asleep quickly nestled between the two men I loved most in any world.


End file.
